


113

by celinekoo



Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinekoo/pseuds/celinekoo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	113

“是特地换的吗？不过，还差一条皮带。”  
纪询又说，他环着对方腰肢的双手很轻易的测量出这把结实精瘦的腰肢上，并没有缀上多余的饰物，只有睡裤的绑带，松松系着。  
这也正常，要是真多了什么，才叫人惊诧。  
“……想做就做。”霍染因避而不答，“问东问西，你不无聊吗？”  
“一点都不无聊。”纪询回答，“如果可以，我还想尝尝霍队的一百种吃法。”  
他回答霍染因的同时，轻巧翻了个身，将霍染因放置在床上，自己则走下床，衣柜就在旁边，他索性没穿拖鞋，赤脚踩在地面上，打开柜子门。  
柜子里有专门放置皮带的抽屉。  
纪询拉开抽屉，里头的各色皮带琳琅满目，花样繁多，他的手指刚刚落在一条亮银色的铆钉皮带上，霍染因的声音就自后传来。  
对方受不了似说：“拿这条皮带，你也不嫌磕牙？”  
倒没有再质疑他特意去拿皮带这回事，大概是抗拒不了就选择接受吧。  
“没办法，它太漂亮了。”纪询回了句，倒是从善如流换了一条浮雕金属扣的黑色漆皮皮带。将其拿下来的时候，他多问一句，“真皮？”  
“人造皮。”霍染因懒懒回答。  
“环保。”纪询赞扬一声，带着皮带回到床边，单腿跪在床沿，替霍染因系上这条皮带。黑色的皮带，一半压在雪似的肌肤上，一半压在紫色的裤头上，金属的扣子挺沉，还冷，擦过霍染因皮肤的时候，霍染因的肌体轻轻颤动，像是被其上的浮雕蛇给噬了一口。  
所有道具似乎都准备妥当。  
纪询探身上前，给了霍染因一个吻，而后向下，咬住了霍染因的第一颗扣子。  
有点难。  
他想。  
原本轻轻巧巧就能解开的扣子，像是突然间焊在了扣眼里，用舌头怎么绕，都没法把它绕出来，倒是唾液濡湿了衣服，先叫衣服贴紧皮肤，接着舌头又于不经意间擦过表皮。  
这只是意外，但身下的人被烫到般颤了下，纪询这才发现霍染因的呼吸似乎急促了些，他的眼角的余光瞥见对方的脖颈，一层淡淡的桃花粉浮在白雪一般的肌肤上，主人无意识咬住了嘴唇，一层隐约的水光照在他瞳孔处，照得那双锐利的黑瞳都迷蒙了些。  
男性身体的反应实在无法遮掩，松松垮垮的睡裤更不能做出什么阻挡，纪询感觉到有隆起顶在自己腰间，他模糊的笑了一声，接着就听见霍染因恼怒的回哼。  
“磨磨蹭蹭……”  
“知道你急。”  
纪询在咬扣子的间隙里回应对方，他磨了这一回，总算找到了技巧，咬着衣服的边角，一拉一扯，把第一颗扣子给解开了。  
余下如法炮制，毫无障碍。  
合拢的衣襟散开来，掩在衣服下的躯体总算坦露出来，纪询发出一声赞叹。  
这简直是具雕刻家拿捏比例丈量尺寸，以黄金切割雕刻而成的作品。但雕刻家绝非这具身体如此诱人的最佳功臣。雕刻家刻出了这具身躯，而霍染因，名为“霍染因”的灵魂，给苍白的躯体赋予非凡魔力。  
使其尖锐，使其柔软，使其蛊惑人心。  
纪询咬着躯体的表皮，而后轻舔。  
这换来霍染因模糊喘息和低笑：“……你是猫吗？舔人还咬人？”  
纪询不理对方，依然继续，他在对方胸膛的正中央留下一道湿漉漉的水渍，又逐一吻去，他的呼吸喷洒在对方的皮肤上，他能看见，对方皮肤正细细的颤动着，伴着他的呼吸颤动，在他的掌心颤动，期待又恐惧的颤动。  
他总算来到了腰间的皮带上。  
自上半身不着寸缕后，皮带和裤腰将霍染因的腰肢束缚得越发纤瘦，他在对方肚脐的中央亲了一口，而后隔着布料，将吻下落，落在隆起的地方。  
“哈——”  
清晰的喘息在今夜第一次冲出霍染因的喉咙。  
纪询抬抬眼，看见霍染因用力咬了下嘴唇，在唇上留一道牙印，牙印先是泛白，继而飞快充血涨红，好像一息之内，青涩的果子成熟欲坠。  
“舒服吗？”  
纪询问，不急着解开腰带，只是恶劣地隔着布料，亲一亲，碰一碰，他的手指还在霍染因的腰肢处流连，舌尖则漫不经心地触着隆起的尖端，只是几下，布料已经自内向外晕湿了。  
“纪询——”霍染因似乎已经来到了忍耐的尽头，他的声音紧绷成一条线，上半身想要坐起，但被纪询的手掌按了回去，于是他撑在床上的手背暴起经络，青色的经络自雪丛似的皮下挣扎起来。  
而后这只手被纪询抓住了。  
纪询冲霍染因揶揄似的一笑，重新低下头，牙一咬，将皮带解开。  
金属的扣子先从他牙关处落下来，而后是长长的漆黑亮色蛇纹皮带，像是一条蛇的尾巴，灵巧地自纪询唇边擦过。  
似乎欲望正游走于这张脸上。纪询的脸上。  
霍染因看得晃了下神，不过立刻的，他就没有闲心关注这些了。  
他的睡裤被扯下来了，欲望脱离束缚，急不可待地探出头来寻求更深的抚慰。  
纪询低下头，似乎有点迟疑，慢吞吞地用脸颊蹭了蹭他的欲望，溢出液体的尖端在纪询脸上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
霍染因脸颊猛地一红，下意识缩了下腿。但是他的大腿立刻被按住了。  
纪询停顿片刻，接着转过脸，用嘴唇亲吻了他的欲望。  
霍染因在瞬间意识到纪询想要做什么，好像一颗炸弹在他脑海里爆炸了，巨响，强光，碎片四散，炸得他晕头转向，接着他听见一声：  
“纪……纪询……不……”  
谁的声音？好像在哭？这里怎么会有第三个人的声音？  
欲望山呼海啸，一阵接着一阵，冲刷他岌岌可危的理智大坝。  
霍染因迷迷糊糊的，最后，仅有理智在废墟中浮现，他慢慢意识到，这里不可能有第三个人的声音，用哭腔喊人，似乎是自己……  
另一个人的东西正在嘴里。  
味道多少有点奇怪。纪询想。他本来没打算做到这一步的，但是自然而然，顺理成章……他刚才犹豫不是犹豫到底要不要做，要不要将霍染因的东西含入嘴中，而是在诧异自己的心。  
他从来没有做过这种事……想都没有想过。  
但是念头忽然就在全无准备的时候冒了出来，而他几乎没有排斥。  
他吮吸着嘴里的东西，这个人体最直观的欲望表达物可不太乖巧，它在他嘴里颤抖着，胀大着，时而会碰到他的牙齿，而后他就能听见霍染因泄出唇齿的呜咽。  
霍染因似乎忍不住了，不知道是痛苦还是欢愉，或者干脆就是两者交织，泄出他唇间的呻吟越来越频繁，每一声都像沾着泪，又像沾着蜜，泪也是蜜的滋味的。  
让人快乐这件事并不难。  
纪询发现自己在这上面很有天赋。  
他放松牙关，尽量让柔软的口腔内壁和舌头接触，再放松喉关，让欲望的顶端探入他的喉腔。前者没有什么，后者有些生理性上的干呕，不过这种喉腔的蠕动似乎又刺激了霍染因的感官，霍染因每一颗脚趾都蜷进来，紧紧抓着床单，他还听见霍染因的喘息，急促的，连串的，忍耐濒临界限，忍无可忍，祈求着要发泄的哭泣的呻吟。  
“纪询，放开我……放开我，我忍不住了……”  
他稍稍后撤。  
唾液粘着欲望，牵出银丝，涨到极致的东西冲破关隘，颤抖着间断射出股股浓厚的白浊。  
一些液体沾到纪询的脸上。  
纪询拿手指擦去了。  
他看向霍染因，霍染因的背脊重新靠到了床上，他的双腿失去了力量，不再支起，而是松松地瘫软下去，原本附着在他皮肤的浅粉变成了玫瑰红，他像是一只餍足了的猫。  
餍足的，褪去野性，丢掉利爪，只愿睡在柔软的床上，敞着肚皮，任人予取予求的猫。  
纪询换了一口气。  
他的欲望也紧绷到发疼了，他抬起霍染因的双腿。  
霍染因恍惚着，撩了眼皮朝他看来，他没有反抗，甚至顺从纪询的力道，主动抬起双腿。  
纪询将霍染因的双腿合拢。  
一丝迷惑出现在霍染因的脸上，霍染因看着他，用鼻音软软的“嗯”了声。  
这样的霍染因实在太过乖巧，似乎已经完全被驯化。  
他倾身，将精液涂抹在霍染因嘴唇，再吻上去，吻去依稀残留在上面的鲜血的味道。  
“今天晚上又没有玫瑰花，又没有火龙果，还老嘴硬，所以我要惩罚你，不做到最后。”  
他出了个有趣的主意。  
“不如我们试试用腿吧？”  
他的欲望抵在了霍染因双腿的根部，碰触到了对方软软垂下的欲望。他恶劣的撞了撞自己的同类，看它可怜兮兮地吐出最后一点点精华。  
而后他轻轻摩擦着霍染因的腿肉。  
霍染因身体的每一处都是紧实的，都是饱受训练的，连大腿的内侧也不例外，但这里的皮肤依然细嫩，他只浅浅抽插了几下，已看见新的粉红染上霍染因的腿侧，好似被狠狠欺负了一通。  
“……有点怪。”霍染因勉强出声，“你干脆进来吧……”  
“不。”  
纪询拒绝了，他抽回东西，让霍染因摆出新的姿势，趴跪在床上。  
霍染因抿了下嘴，没有拒绝。  
他换了姿势，两条修长的双腿跪在床垫上，后臀紧实，再向上，则是一弯浅浅的腰和直挺的背脊，就算是这个姿势，对方的背脊也笔直挺立。  
纪询的欲望擦过霍染因的缝隙。  
他感觉对方身体的震颤传递到自己身上，他故意在此探一探，又在霍染因做好准备之时，将欲望继续抵入对方的双腿。  
他让对方的双腿再次合拢，这一次，他将自己狰狞的欲望置于其间，反反复复，快速抽插，灼热于欲望抽插的大腿处燃起，而后像野火燎原一样飞速传遍霍染因的全身。  
他手底下的皮肤正在发烫，霍染因再一次咬住嘴唇，深深咬着，他控制着自己的声音，却无法控制自己的欲望，他发泄过的欲望已经在纪询的撞击下再一次挺立了起来。  
身体里像是爬了蚂蚁，本该置入欲望的地方空虚的可怕。  
可就算如此，这些蚂蚁依然噬咬着他的皮肉，他的骨髓，让麻痒疼痛烧烫，一同在他体内炖煮，将他的理智软化成水。但水还努力凝着，他还努力支撑。  
他听见纪询在他背后喘息着叫了他的名字。  
“霍染因——”  
水蒸腾了。理智一点都不剩。  
他丢盔弃甲，迅速沉溺在纪询带给他的无穷极乐之中。


End file.
